


Deification

by reinadefuego



Category: Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: Bathtubs, F/F, Femslash, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Because Ruby is a goddess, Christina whispers when they're alone, and this world does not deserve her.
Relationships: Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Deification

Warm water drips onto the breadth of Ruby's shoulders and trickles down the curve of her collarbones, into the valley between her breasts. Light and shadow from flickering candles dance over Ruby's flawless skin as if this were some sacred ritual, some rite of deification.

Because she is a goddess, Christina whispers when they're alone, and this world does not deserve her.

At first, the shower pouf in Christina's right hand skims the back of her neck. Then it follows the path of the water, grazing her skin, gliding over her sternum before reaching the top of her cleavage. Soapy bubbles that quickly pop are left in its wake, along with a tingling sensation that makes heat build in Ruby's belly.

Ruby closes her eyes, leaning back in the tub, only to shiver as her bare body touches the cold porcelain. Then, the pouf is replaced by fingers slick with scented oils. They close around her pert nipple, twisting and tweaking to cause sparks of pain and pleasure, caressing the dark bud till her legs kick out against the tub. Water splashes onto the tiles and that sweet ache between her legs strengthens.

A gasp she might've let out is smothered by Christina's lips, as if she would swallow any sound that comes from Ruby. With her left hand she grasps Ruby's chin so gently. Holds her as if letting go would mean losing Ruby entirely, or having to watch her walk away and disappear. Eventually, Christina breaks contact; she braces her right hand on the solid ceramic wall of the tub, lifting one bare foot and setting it down beside Ruby.

Christina's entire body soon follows. She straddles Ruby, still fully clothed in a ruffled white shirt and black pants, and sinks down onto her knees.

Any words that could've been spoken are silenced as their lips meet again. This time, there's a little less control on Christina's behalf. A little more inflamed passion. Ruby groans into the kiss, fingers clawing for purchase on Christina's back, with all the desperation of someone who has no idea what she's doing but understands it feels _good_.

"Christina." Her hips lift, body eager and willing. It's been only two days since their last encounter, but that's plenty long enough. She opens her eyes to look at Christina, her face cast almost wholly in darkness. "Fuck me."

"I'm sorry," she says, with that sly tone that means she's anything but confused, "I didn't—"

Ruby takes Christina's free hand in her own and guides it over the expanse of her belly, down to the crook of her thighs. She delves further still, until Christina's fingers brush against her clit. " _Fuck me_."


End file.
